Midnight Train
by shot to pieces
Summary: Don't stop believin' in what you can truly achieve.


Okay, so its late and I haven't updated in months. Listening to Journey always starts something in me and so—here's is the product of tonight's listenings.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Journey… they own themselves nor do I own _Don't Stop Believing _because they own that fantastic song. Jack, of course, I do not own….that would be Disney, as ALWAYS. Bugger.**

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world,_

"Where to miss?"

"Where can $300 get me tonight?"

"Santa Fe good for you?"

"Fine. Anywhere. Some place far away from here."

* * *

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, _

"Whoa there buddy, where you rushing off to?"

"I gotta get out of this city. Where can this track take me to?"

"At Midnight? Well the 351 Wolverine passes through Kinmundy, IL and ends in Santa Fe. That satisfy your escape needs?"

"Yeah sure. How much?"

_They take the midnight train, goin' anywhere…_

_

* * *

"Next stop Kinmundy. Make room for new boarders," announced the ticket-taker. _

A handsome young man stood up to move to a new seat and collided with a striking young woman. "Oof. Oh, sorry there, miss. My mind's somewhere else."

"Oh, don't worry," she replied, "I'm right there with you. I haven't been thinking straight all day; just that I needed to get out of town once and for all."

"Here, let me help you with your bags. There's an open seat by me as well, if you'd like…"

"I'd love to."

"I'm Jack," he said, offering a hand.

"Darra," she replied, taking it.

* * *

"So, you're from that small town we just stopped in? How many people actually live in…?" Jack inquired. 

"Kinmundy. Odd I know. 892. One of the small towns in Illinois. I take it that's the smallest town you've ever been in?" smiled Darra.

"Yeah, I'm from Detroit. Definitely not one of the small towns of Michigan. Hey I think there's an entertainment car somewhere; do you want to go see what's happening there?"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

They entered one of the last cars to find a make-shift club. Small round tables were assembled "bistro-style" in front of an improvised stage. Jack and Darra sat down and viewed their dreamlike surroundings. There were a few people in the car, but it wasn't jam packed. Some were smoking, adding to the mystical air. Women wearing bad perfume and their companions were drinking wine. After getting water from the crude bar, both sat in an uncomfortable silence. 

"So, why'd you have to 'get out of town once and for all'?" Jack ventured.

"Well, it's a long story…" Darra started.

"Well, it's a long ride…" Jack countered with a smile.

"Fair enough," laughed Darra. She took a breath and, speaking to her glass, dove in.

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night…_

"Living in a small town, everyone knows each other. We all grew up together and our parents all expected us to marry our best friends. That was my plan originally. Kellen and I were like peas and carrots; we were destined for each other. High school came and we started dating, but Kellen also started drinking. I don't drink; I know what it does to you—I see it too often at home. It… changes you," she shivered, "and I didn't want to act like that. Kellen understood, for a while. Then he started forcing alcohol on me and hitting me when I wouldn't take it. Our parents knew he hit me, but being the star football player—Kellen was HUGE. No one wanted to stand up to him for me, especially when he was drunk. Today was 'graduation' or whatever for our high school, and I left the party. I couldn't take any more of Kellen's crap, and this time was too close. That was it," she finished, letting out a breath.

"What was too close?…not to be nosy," Jack asked timidly.

"Trying to rape me," Jack blanched, "I've had it with that town. If no one will stand up for each other, we're nothing. I'm never going back. Period."

"Well, that's pretty brave. I applaud you."

"What? You're not brave? Come on! I've spilled, now why are you here? On a midnight train?"

"Believe me, it's worse than that."

"Of course, I just ran away from my problems. I'm not brave, more of a coward actually. Come on, you didn't have to beg for me to tell, why don't you do the same for me?"

"Well, I got in a fight," Jack muttered.

"Okay, a fight. Now that wasn't hard…or that bad, actually."

"No, but I hit the kid hard in the ear. And now he's deaf," Darra's eyes widened, "Yeah, I know. I had to skip town to avoid his gang."

"Gang? You have gangs in Detroit?"

"There are gangs everywhere, Darra. Well, at least in every big city. We had a disagreement over a poker game, I swear I didn't cheat…Michael was just paranoid, and he came at me with a club. I had to defend myself, so I swung back and connected with his right ear. Once word spread, there was a price for my head and his whole gang wanted it. Its was either skip out or go down swinging. So you see, I'm not as good as you actually. We seem to be facing the same problem—not tackling our issues straight off, and instead we running away from them."

"Well, thanks Jack. Now I feel even worse about myself," Darra dead-panned.

"Hey, I'm not trying to blame here, just bring to light what our defects are. That's all."

"Enough of our defects, mister, tell me about life in Detroit. Must be different compared to Kinmundy."

"Oh, honey, you have no idea…"

_And it goes on, and on, and on, and on…_

* * *

Before they knew it, the entertainment car had emptied out, and the train was approaching Santa Fe. As they stepped off onto the platform, Jack and Darra took in their surroundings. It wasn't pretty; especially in a new, unknown city in the wee hours of the morning. 

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

"So," whispered Darra, "you have any place to go?"

"No, I kinda left on a whim. I know you have no where to go as well, seeing as you also left town spontaneously."

"What do we do? We have nowhere to go."

"Maybe we need to start over. Go home and fix our problems. Talking to you wants and being here with you makes me want to be the brave, strong guy you thought I was. I need to go back and fix this. And you need to go stand up to Kellen and get home figured out before you leave again."

"You think I should?" Darra asked, "You think I can face him?"

"I do. I see something in you Darra, I don't know what; but if you had the strength to stand up for what you believe in, you can."

"I think you'll get through your poker mess, Jack. If you can convince me to go back home, you can convince Michael's gang that your version is the truth. Well, since that is settled…lets go buy a ticket home."

"Nah, I think I'll hang around here and go back tomorrow evening."

"Jack," Darra said in a warning tone.

"No, I promise. I'll call you when I'm home, I swear," Jack said, giving Darra his phone number.

"Alright, I believe you. Jack it was a pleasure meeting you," she said, offering her hand, "Call me if you ever need to escape from viscous gangs again. I'll be there."

Jack took her hand and said, "I believe you. I believe that we'll be okay, Darra." He gave her a soft kiss, smiled, and hurried to catch a ride.

* * *

As Darra boarded another train, she thought to herself: _Why, yes. I can face Kellen. Jack has so much faith in this 'something in me' that it might just exist. I do believe I'll be okay._ She relaxed into her seat, thinking of what she was going to do when she got home and how much she'd miss Jack.

* * *

Jack stood outside the station, trying to mooch a ride off of someone. He finally made it to Santa Fe; he had forgotten his childhood wish to move here and become a cowboy. But, it was time, he realized, to stop trying to run from who he was. He did handicap Michael and it was time he set the record straight. Darra felt that Jack was strong and brave. Maybe he could try out this new persona. He might just find the man Darra believed in. He definitely wanted to be that man. He was gald he kissed Darra; now there was every reason to call her. 

_Don't stop believin'  
__Hold on to that feelin'

* * *

_

TA-DAH! Yessssssssss I updated! Whoooo. Now its your turn Hollywood. **Ü**

-Okay, kinda sloppy and messy and not-all-together,  
**JACK**: Yeah and youse made me looks likea sissy--me? running from a fight? ise dont tink so ladie...  
-...but I wrote most of this last night and now have the energy to post it. So please R&R…..its me foist ONESHOT 'n ise hope youse all enjoyed it 'n alls.  
**JACK:** and if youse dont read n review. Ise might just bash youse heads in? comprende?  
-sorry, Jack has spent too much time here in Texas...he's picked up a little Tex-Mex. whooops.

ily!

Shot to pieces.


End file.
